The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Lobelia plant, botanically known as Lobelia erinus and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Sunlobecopin’.
The new Lobelia plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Higashiomi, Shiga, Japan. The objective of the breeding program is to create new Lobelia plants freely branching and bushy plant habit and attractive flower coloration.
The new Lobelia plant originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in May, 2008 of a proprietary selection of Lobelia erinus identified as code number 7Lob-36c, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Lobelia erinus identified as code number 8Lob-15b, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Lobelia plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant with the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Higashiomi, Shiga, Japan in May, 2009.
Asexual reproduction of the Lobelia plant by vegetative cuttings in Higashiomi, Shiga, Japan since May, 2009 has shown that the unique features of this new Lobelia plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.